


A Bad Take on Love

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a semi-modern AU, heroes from various works find themselves falling in love with their canon enemies. Though it starts with Aladdin, other Fandoms will be added as early as the second chapter.





	A Bad Take on Love

Jasmine should have been happy where she had been a year ago. She had so much that so many girls in the small town she had grown up in didn't back then. Thanks to her father's wealth, she could ask him for anything...except for one thing. Jasmine wanted danger and excitement, which her father rejected. He wanted her safe, so she ran away from home. She went to the city, sure that she could find allies, friends. Instead she was now stuck working a job that she had...mixed feelings about.

Jasmine wore an elegant light blue coat that covered most of her body. Her long, voluminous black hair was done in a simple long tail. She wore large black sunglasses and black shoes as well. She strode into the Scepter Hotel and didn't waste any time looking at the admittedly gorgeous lobby. She was here to negotiate a business deal between her boss and one of his benefactors. She took the elevator to one of the highest floors of the towering hotel, which made her figure the benefactor was very well off; The top of the Scepter Hotel was where some of the wealthiest businessmen visiting the city would stay. She had never been to this part of the hotel before. She asked a maid where she could find Suite H 8 and was soon able to wander the nicely lit halls to the door. She went to knock when it suddenly flew open in front of her, revealing a tall, lanky man. He had a skin tone similar to her own, and had a stretched out face with a curly black goatee and mustache. He wore a black bathrobe with golden trim over red pajamas. 

"I have been expecting you," the older man said slimily, "Are you...prepared to negotiate?"

"Yes, Mister...Jafar." Jasmine said as politely as she could try.

Jafar laughed to himself as she walked into his room. She hated Aladdin for making her do this.

**One Hour Earlier... **

_"Come on, Jasmine. I need this old stooge's cash if I'm going to pull off the heist." Aladdin said as he set down his can of ginger ale._

_Aladdin was a dashing young man; He could have been a teen heartthrob if he hadn't developed such a passion for being a thief for hire. He and Jasmine had been sitting together on a used sofa, just one of many things Aladdin used to furnish the large warehouse by the docks he had converted into his home. Jasmine stood by a mirror on the wall, scowling at her reflection as she applied her best makeup and put on her nicest jewelry. _

_"I thought you said I would be done with this role in your gang, Aladdin." Jasmine said coldly. _

_"Jasmine..." Aladdin groaned, "this one, Jafar, he's different; He's in deep with big money, more than one whole town ever need. He just wants one artifact from the museum exhibit. Then he just wants us to never sell him out and then we never have to go to anyone else for money again; We'll be able to finally visit China, Egypt...all those far off locales." _

_"And then I'll be all your own?" Jasmine asked. _

_Aladdin walked over to his girlfriend and kissed the back of her neck. _

_"You know it, baby. You look stunning by the way. I can't wait for you to be all mine." He purred. _

_He wasn't the only one purring. Jasmine was too. Thinking of Aladdin and her together was her favorite scenario. The only thing that made her happier was the idea of traveling the globe with him. There was only one other she would've liked to have with her, but she always kept her old friend in the back of her mind. She could never go back for him. Her father would lock her away forever. _

_"Alright, I'm convinced. I'll see you tomorrow." Jasmine said with a smile on her face._

_Aladdin nodded at her as she got up, put on her coat, and exited the warehouse out the back. _

Jasmine walked into Jafar's darkly lit room. It was lit by candles and the windows were covered by the dark red drapes.

"I want to show you something before we begin." Jafar said with an oily smirk. 

He went over to the canopy bed, which was covered by dark red sheets, and knelt down. Jasmine watched as he pulled out a long black case and presented it to her. He opened it, revealing several glistening gold items. The largest of all was a staff with a cobra shaped tip, with scarlet jewels for eyes. 

"Impressed? The one artifact I want is a lamp at the museum exhibit which the owners refuse to sell me. Once I have it, I'll have all of the lost artifacts of a legendary fallen city in Iraq. It. is my life's purpose to have them all." He explained. 

Jasmine couldn't help but stare at the various items. In addition to the staff was a three pointed tiara, the rest was mostly old coins, while the last were a pair of wrist bands. Jafar quickly shut the case and placed it on a coffee table by the television, far off from the bed. 

"Now. that we've gotten the formalities out of the way...I would like to have my way. with you." Jafar said while lecherously gazing at the younger woman.

Jasmine gulped and slowly removed her coat, revealing that she was wearing a set of red lingerie underneath. It had been surprisingly warm outside that night, but she still hated having to not have a nice. dress underneath that nice coat. Aladdin had bought all of the clothes, according to Jafar's request. Which made Jasmine think of something as she and the serpentine man began to climb into the bed. 

"May...I have one request of you, Jafar?" Jasmine asked. 

Jafar huffed in an annoyed way, but nodded 'yes' to her. 

"Never break a promise you make me, okay? I...well...if I'm going to have sex with you, I want what was promised in exchange."

"What you want is for Aladdin's heist to be backed, yes?" Jafar asked as he removed his clothes. "Very well. If you lay with me, you can trust that I won't turn on you." 

Jasmine faintly smiled.

"Promise me no one finds out I'm here."

"Fine, fine. You have a deal."

Just as they were about to begin a loud ringing could be heard. Jasmine growled. 

"It must be my cell. I'm gonna go check it." 

"Fine by me." Jafar groaned. "It sounds horrid."

Jasmine dashed over to her coat on the floor and retrieved her cell. The Caller ID showed it was Aladdin. 

"It's Aladdin. I'll take the call in the bathroom." Jasmine explained. 

Jasmine ran to the bathroom and answered Aladdin's call. 

"Aladdin, what is it? Jafar and I were just about to start our, ugh, night together. What is this about?" Jasmine asked.

"Relax, Jasmine. I just need you to stay at the hotel instead of. coming back tomorrow morning. The van is busted. You can thank Chuck for that. Anyway, we need a free. repair job. Mister Jones will meet you there in the morning."

Jasmine instantly hung up the phone without responding. She slumped down next to the sink and cried. Her father promised her everything she ask for, but wouldn't let her have friends or leave their home. Aladdin promised her that tonight would be the last time she had to sleep with another man to get what she wanted. No, not what she wanted...but what Aladdin wanted. Her tears turned to a searing rage. She had been let down one too many times at her so-called boyfriend's hands. Her favorite scenario quickly changed in her mind. It wasn't to travel the world with Aladdin anymore. It was to kick him down and call him nothing but a lowly street rat. He told her not to buy that, to look at him closer, and she did. All she thought of him now was that he was all riffraff. She started to think of how she could dump him in a way where she came out on top. That didn't last for too long though, since she heard a scream and a thud outside in. the main room. She peaked out of the door and saw a short young man in a bellhop's uniform fallen to the ground in the doorway to the room. Jafar was holding the staff from earlier in his right hand. He didn't appear to notice Jasmine. 

"I'm so sorry, sir!" the bellhop stuttered. "I didn't see any sign on the door and I was going to see if my friend brought your luggage!" 

"My mistake..." said Jafar, "Now leave, you whimpering fool! I have a guest....who will be here soon! Now leave!"

The bellhop ran out and Jafar slammed and locked the door. He turned to see Jasmine standing before him. Something, he noted, was different. Her face now lacked the apprehension it had carried before. Instead she seemed almost awed. He stared back at her, worried how she would react to his outburst. He only grew more surprised as her beautiful lips formed into a sticking smile and her gaze became one more sultry than he even imagined it could ever become. 

"You kept your promise to me." Jasmine said as she slowly swayed over to him. 

"...Go on." Jafar commanded, with a little caution under his breath.

"You did something for me that no man ever has...and I like it." Jasmine said as she draped her arms around him, "I just realized how handsome you are."

Jafar smiled at her as he dropped the golden staff to the floor. 

"I never thought this would happen tonight but...you have stolen my heart." Jasmine said as she pressed up against him. 

"What...about Aladdin?" Jafar asked with a devilish grin. 

Jasmine pulled Jafar over to the bed. 

"That street rat isn't half the man you are. I mean that." Jasmine whispered into his ear. 

Before the rich collector could respond she slammed her mouth against his and it swiftly turned into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at him almost...adoringly. Jafar was very pleased by this turn of events. 

"I want to be part of your collection! I want you to show me the world! I want everyone to see me on your arm...but I know you want the last artifact...and I know how to get it without. having. to pay Aladdin's gang." Jasmine said with excitement. 

"I like the sound of that, princess." Jafar said with a smirk. 

**To Be Continued in Chapter 3: Heist**


End file.
